Keda 'Vadam
Keda 'Vadam, previously known as Keda 'Vadamee, is a well known and highly respected Sangheili, born during the Age of Doubt, or in 2501 on the human calendar. Background Keda (pronounced 'Keeda') was born into the Vadam lineage in 2501, in the State of Vadam, to a respected family. Keda's father, Fero 'Vadamee, was an Honor guard of the Vadam Kaidon, who treated all his guards with the highest respect. His mother was a merchant trader, and the family owned a ship at the Vadam Harbor. He was trained by his father during his spare time, and learnt to use an Energy pike and a plasma rifle by the age of 10. At the age of 14, his grandfather gave him his Energy Sword, prior to his death, which Keda would look after for almost his entire life. He learnt to use an Energy Sword at the age of 16. He was always respected by friends and others in the street, and treated well. His grandfather had been one of the Elders of the Vadam lineage, but was replaced by Koida Vadam when his death came. It was considered disrespectful to the entire lineage if Keda was harmed or treated badly, as he held the sword of one of the most popular Elders ever to sit in the Keep of Vadam. At the age of 17, he joined the Covenant military. Keda's favourite weapons were the Energy Sword and Plasma Rifles, as he was very good at using them. Keda was also witnessed talking and playing games with another young Sangheili, Thel Vadam, before he joined the Covenant Military at the same time. Personality Keda was often loud, expressing his feelings of situations openly between those around him, sometimes to their dismay. As he rose through the ranks during the Human-Covenant War, he became notable for speaking his thoughts on the entire Covenant, such as the way they were led, the hatred for brutes and sometimes even slight heresy. He was an excellent speaker, with near perfect knowledge of all the Covenant's languages, and even a small amount of the human language, which he learnt during his training as a Ranger. When the Covenant split during the Great Schism, he was one of the first few to take command of the Sangheili, many of whom were in dismay. He was then followed by other fleetmasters and commanders, and allowed for their victory in orbit of Delta Halo, against the brutes. Keda was also renowned for reciting old Sangheili war poems, which he was very fond of. Life Outside the Military Keda's life outside the Covenant Military was relatively quiet. Many of those he had once known before he joined the military were now also part of it, with exception to those unable to fight. He rarely saw Thel 'Vadamee, who had once been his greatest friend, as he was out fighting almost all the time. In 2539 he met Sula Atyr, a female Sangheili who had been trying to sign up for the military, but to no avail. They became good friends, and in 2541, Keda married Sula, with permission of both families, as they Vadam and Atyr house's were allies. Appearance Keda has several very noticeable differences between him and other Sangheili, making it easy to spot him in a crowd. The main difference is most likely to be his number of scars, covering a lot of his body. Perhaps his most noticed one is the scar just to the right of his right eye, caused by a piece of shrapnel from an explosion, nearly blinding him. Keda stands at 8ft 8" tall, which is slightly taller than the average Sangheili's height. He often uses lenses whilst wearing is armor, to protect his eyes. His typical lense colour is green, but has been known to use other various ones, for unknown reasons. History Early Life After joining the Covenant military, he trained with expert swordsmen at the Iruiru war college. after several years of training, Keda was given his 'ee' status making him Keda 'Vadamee. He came out of training as a Minor Domo. When he returned home, he was congratulated by family and friends, before leaving for Joyous Exaltation, where he continued training. In 2524, he and the rest of the team he was in were priveleged enough to go to High Charity. There, they were taught combat by some of the best Sangheili warriors alive. Keda took the training very seriously, as he felt it was important for him to become the best he could, in honour of his family name. In 2525, they were scheduled to leave, back to Sanghelios. However, the Jiralhanae had discovered a new species, one that threatened the Great Journey. He witnessed the attempted escape of the oracle of the dreadnought, before being kept on High Charity, ready for combat. However, it wasn't until 2526, when they were sent for their first, real battle. Human-Covenant War ONI Notification-IMPORTANT: This database is incomplete, as the full operational service of the subject was lost Battle of Harvest: 2526-2530 Keda 'Vadamee's first real battle was at the Second Battle of Harvest, from 2526 to 2530. He and his squad were taken down to the polar regions, where the Arbiter had discovered a point of interest. He was stationed here for a long time, until it was attacked by Human forces, which totally decimated the Covenant forces there. Keda rescued his team using a spirit dropship, before leaving the polar regions, and going to Invisible Fighter, a stealth ship. The ship fled the system as the entire fleet was destroyed, and the humans won. Battle of Charybdis IX: 2535 Keda was promoted to Major Domo after the events of Harvest, and was stationed on Infinite Sacrifice, the Prophet of Regret's personal Assault Carrier. He was sent to the surface of Charybdis IX, to fight the humans. He retrieved several modified Plasma Rifles, made for human use, and took them back to Infinite Sacrifice, before handing them over to the Prophet of Regret. He then witnessed the glassing of Charybdis IX from a viewport. Battle of Jericho VII: 2535 At the Battle of Jericho VII, Keda was stationed on the flagship of the Covenant fleet there, and was sent to the surface along with many others to hunt demon's which had apparently been seen there. He was one of few who survived, and witnessed the mass slaughtering of thousands of Unggoy. He was promoted to Ranger, for his skill and determination to finish what his fallen brothers had started. Siege of Ferrus: 2536 During the siege of Ferrus, a human mining world, Keda was stationed on cruiser Undoubtable Will. The relatively small fleet of Sound Valor destroyed multiple human craft, before landed and beginning a ground attack. However, Keda, and many of the other ground forces stationed on Undoubtable Will, were not called to combat as they were 'not needed' to be on the ground, with little to no resistance. When the UNSC fleet suprise attacked them, the ship was forced to run, or be destroyed. Undoubtable Will was the only ship to escape from Ferrus, and had only just made it, with severe damage across the entire hull. Battle of Caprica: 2537 During the Covenant assault on Caprica, Keda engaged human forces in the capital city. His ranger squad had broken into a UNSC supply depot to stop them being sent to other areas of conflict, when they came under fire from heavy machine gun defenses. Keda was struck in his right arm, and lost two of seven squad mates. The rest of his unit called in seraphs, which bombed the area, before they were evacuated. Battle of Miridem: 2544 During the Battle of Miridem, Keda and his special operations unit were deployed planetside, to help their other forces combat the humans, and multiple demons which had been sighted. He and his unit helped to gun down one of the Demons, and he and the rest of his team were highly credited for it, all gaining promotions or rewards of some sort. Keda was promoted to the rank of Ultra. Siege of Paris IV: 2549 Keda took part in the Siege of Paris IV, and helped in the assault of the main evacuation complex. He was almost killed when they came under attack from human's who had captured plasma grenades. He was awarded and promoted to Fieldmaster, after his ship's fieldmaster was killed. Battle of Oceania: 2551 Keda led the ground assault at Oceania, where they had caught humans by suprise, and in the middle of their own conflict. His forces managed to eliminate all opposition so the glassing could commense. Battle of Reach: 2552 During the Battle of Reach, newly promoted Shipmaster Keda 'Vadamee took part in the assault. His ship, Unaltered Destiny, was slightly damaged during the long battle, but took part in the ground assault. Keda witnessed Supreme Commander Thel Vadamee leave the battle, but for unknown reasons. Towards the end, his ship was called to Unyielding Heirophant for repairs. However, due to a demon destroying the station before they had arrived, the ship remained at the site for the Covenant fleet to arrive. After the battle, and the news of the destruction of a Halo ring at the hands of the same demon, Keda along with many others was called to High Charity, where he witnessed supreme commander Thel 'Vadamee, a prestigous and once a longtime friend of his, being branded with the mark of shame, for allowing the demon to destroy the ring. It was also there, where Keda was told that he was the successor to the Vadam Lineage, and he was announced as Kaidon. He was also promoted to fleetmaster, for the actions he took during the assault on the human world. Battle of High Charity: 2552 Newly promoted Fleetmaster and Kaidon on the Vadam Lineage, Keda was given a carrier, Legacy's Requiem, and the Fleet of Victorious Salvation. Many units later, when proceeding to his fleet and ship's docking ring, several Jiralhanae guards began to slowly follow him. As one pulled a blade from under his armor, Keda swiftly spun, slicing the brute open. The others roared with rage, charging at him, but he leapt over them, dragging his sword down the back of one if the brutes as it screamed with pain. He primed a plasma grenade, and dropped it, before running all the way to the dock where his fleet awaited. There was fighting all over the city, and all around High Charity too. The fleet left High Charity and joined the massive battle that raged all around. The changing of the guard had been abrupt, and now a civil war had erupted as a result. He was also informed of the threat of the parasite from the ringworld, which had been the downfall of his friend Thel. He had the fleet pull away from High Charity, narrowly avoiding the spreading infection, and after fighting their way to the edge of the conflict, they jumped to Sanghelios, before redirecting to the newly discovered Human homeworld, where they would exact revenge on the brutes. Second Battle of Earth: 2552 After the battle of High Charity, the Fleet of Victorious Salvation went to Earth, to help the other Sangheili there, most notably the Arbiter, Keda's childhood friend. When he arrived there, he was informed that the Humans and Sangheili had now made peace with eachother, and were fighting together to destroy the Covenant. The fleet arrived too late to pass through the Portal to the Ark, where the other Sangheili forces had gone, but instead attempted to aid the human's on Earth by wiping out the rest of the brutes there, starting with the battle of Moscow. When the ships returned from the Ark, his friend was nowhere to be seen, but several weeks later, a piece of a human frigate fell from the sky, and landed in the ocean. When opened, it revealed the Arbiter and several other soldiers, who had managed to escape from the Ark just in time. He informed the human's, that the ever destructive demon, who had changed the tide of the war, did not make it. After the battle, the Fleet of Victorious Salvation followed Rtas Vadum's fleet, back to their own homeworld, Sangheilo's, to help save their own people. Post War Era: 2553-2590 The Post War Era began shortly after the end of the Human-Covenant War. It was a time of turmoil for many species, as well as conflict and reconstruction. OPERATION: NEW HOME LOST: 2553 Syphodyte Campaign: 2553-2557 Battle of Shonacka Battle of New York Battle of Degatus XII Battle of Installation 02: 2565 Operation: FIRESTORM:2578 Battle of Tristar V Battle of Polis Siege of Acktar Battle of Fabulous Decoration The Sangheili Insurrection: 2587-2590 Battle of Nervo II Battle of Matrebnia VIII Battle of Sanghelios Necros War Quotes Category:Sangheili